


The Empty Prayer: CasDeanSamJack

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #Guilt, #death, #hurt, #kissing, #love, Angels, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Falling Angels (Supernatural), M/M, Praying to Castiel (Supernatural), Sick Dean Winchester, The Empty, the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: An alternate version of Team Free Will 2.0's reunion, after Jack is brought back to life. In this version, Cas has been absent from Dean's life since episode 15x03 'The Rupture'.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Empty Prayer: CasDeanSamJack

Dean Praying: "Cas. It’s me…I....I’m sorry. I want you to come home. Sam and Me, we need you to come home."

**

Castiel is on the other side of the bunker door, his hand raised as if to open it when he hears Dean’s prayer and stops. He can’t remember the last time Dean tried to reach him this way. Not with a text, not through his brother..'He’s praying to me.' Castiel waits a moment, listening.

**

Dean Praying: "I didn’t believe you before..when you said we were real. That you and I were real. I couldn’t face that….and the fact that you had to tell me…Listen. I just want you here. I know we’re not gonna fix this over night. That it’s gonna be messed up for awhile, between you and me but..Cas, I haven’t stopped thinking about the look on your face that night. A lot of things have gone wrong in my life, but you aren’t one of them. I didn’t mean to let you go like that. Please, come back to me. So I can tell you I’m sorry to your face.."

***

Cas leans against the door, thinking to himself 'He’s in so much pain. He believes he’s in the wrong, that he was wrong to speak to me the way he did that night. It isn’t fair. Dean…Don’t you realize the reason it hurt so badly to say the things you did, is because they were true?' He turns around and tries to make up his mind. Was it a mistake, coming back to the bunker? He could go back into hiding. Maybe contact Anael, if she was still alive…

Dean Praying: "I haven’t eaten in a few days. I’m not feeling too hot, right now..If you don’t want to see me again, I understand. But I had to try. If you don’t want to communicate with me at all, you and Sam could still.."

"Castiel?!" Cas looks up the stairs to see Sam carrying a six pack of beer. He looks shocked to see Cas standing by the door. "You’re back!" He runs down the stairs and crushes Cas into a hug. Cas can’t help but return the hug, burrying his face into Sam’s shoulder. 

"Sam, it’s good to see you. I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye." Cas doesn’t know what to do. He now feels he should leave. But his feet won’t cooperate and Sam is gripping his shoulders, too tightly. He thinks to himself 'I’ll make you both regret keeping me. Why do care so much about me, after all I’ve put you through?'

"Cas! Look, I don’t know what Dean said to you exactly, but…look, we’ll talk about it later. Okay? Right now, you have to go inside, Dean’s…sick. He’s….he’s not himself…" Sam looks tired. There are bags under his eyes and his cheeks look like they’ve caved in. Cas starts.

"Sam, what’s going on? Dean was just praying to me, before you arrived. He was saying he hasn’t eaten in days, and you look…" Sam interrupts Castiel and grabs him by the arm. Before Castiel has time to blink, he finds himself inside the bunker. Sam takes him and leads Castiel to Dean’s room. Dean is trying to pray to Castiel, but struggling..

Dean Praying: "Cas, I’m begging you. If I could just see you one last time..." Castiel starts to panic. 

"Sam! Tell me what’s going on, now!" Sam just shakes his head and knocks on Dean’s bedroom door. There’s no answer. Sam sighs sadly, and opens the door. 

Castiel runs inside, and straight to Dean’s bed. Dean is clutching at the bedsheets, and has broken into a cold sweat. His teeth are chattering, and his eyes are squeezed shut. He's crying out for Castiel, not realizing he's entered Dean's bedroom. 

"Cas, please..please.."

"Dean!! Dean I’m here. Please look at me!" Dean blinks his eyes open and looks up to see Castiel, who has crawled onto the bed and is cradling Dean’s face. Then, coming to his senses, Cas raises a hand over Dean’s forehead. There is a soft glow of light, and a gentle hum. Dean breathes in deeply. Immediately, the sweat droplets disappear and Dean stops shaking. Sam lets out a heavy sigh of relief. 

"Dean! You’re okay!" He smiles. Castiel furrows his brows.

"He’s better. There’s still something wrong with him…"

"No, there isn’t. Not now.." He’s looking at Castiel as if he had come back from the dead. "Cas. Don’t leave me again. I need you here. I need you always. Promise you’ll never leave me again." Castiel lowers himself down and kisses Dean on the forehead.

"I promise." Dean reaches up and touches Castiel’s face, just when..

"Bad timing, Castiel." Billie has appeared in Dean’s bedroom. She looks mildly interested in what’s been going on with the Winchesters but for once, almost looks sad, regretful. Sam moves towards Dean’s bed, protectively. 

"Change of plans. Dean’s time isn’t up yet. Sorry. You’ll just have to collect on him another time." Even in the face of death, Sam is grinning from ear to ear. Billie shakes her head, almost sorry for what’s about to happen next. 

"Do I look like a reaper to you? Not here to collect…..but to drop off." Dean, thinking himself to be fully recovered now, sits up in his bed.

"Drop off? Who could you possibly want to…"

"Dean?" Castiel, Dean, and Sam turn their heads towards Dean’s bedroom door. Jack stands there staring right back at them. He looks amazed to see them, to be alive. For a moment he thinks it’s a trick. He looks towards Billie who just closes her eyes. Jack senses she’s irritated….because they broke the rules. For him, for his family...He beams, and looks back to his three fathers. "Sam! It’s me. It’s really me! I’m home."

Dean leaps out of bed. Sam’s jaw has dropped to the floor. They both run to Jack to embrace him. Jack presses his face against their shoulders. Sam fumbles for the right words, not believing what's just happened. Billie held too much of a grudge towards the Winchesters for the way they've skirted death time and time again, to randomly gift them like this.

"Jack! I can’t believe it. We thought you were gone. We thought.."

"It’s good to have you back, kid. This is….this is incredible. Billie thank you." But when Dean turns around, she’s gone. All who’s left is Castiel sitting on the bed. Cas..

Castiel’s face is frozen in shock, …and fear. His lips have parted open, and he’s shaking violently. Cas lets out a gasp that comes out as a cry, his eyes wide. Jack slowly steps away from Sam and Dean and goes towards Castiel, who is panting heavily, as if struggling to breathe. 

"Castiel." Jack gently approaches Castiel by moving towards the bed with his arms open. Castiel flies at Jack and crashes into him, wrapping his arms possessively around Jack, not wanting to let go.

"Jack, forgive me. I love you so much. It was all my fault, all of it…." Jack wraps his arms around Castiel and closes his eyes. Cas sobs into him and Jack kisses Castiel’s face, his hair, the collar of his trench coat. "Jack. You’re alive. You’re safe. Home. I love you. What I’ve wanted for so long…..to see your face again….to hear your voice. To hold you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Jack leans against Castiel and closes his eyes, returning his hug.

"I love you so much….father.." It’s just barely a whisper, but the results of that word are....

Suddenly, all anyone can see is red. The alarms to the bunker have gone on full alert. Castiel has gone limp in Jack’s arms. He’s stopped shaking and his breathing has calmed, though tears still stream down his face. He takes Jack’s head in his hands and kisses his eyes, his cheeks. Then, Castiel holds Jack away from him and attempts to appear as calm as possible.

"We need to get to the panic room. Now."

"Cas, do you know what this is? What’s happening? What set off the alarm?" As Dean’s asking these questions, the walls begin to shake. Books fall off the shelves, and Dean’s collection of weapons crash to the floor. Castiel stands up, with a hand still on Jack.

"I’ll explain later." He sounds eerily content. "Just get there. We don’t have time."

"But Cas…" Sam throws up an arm to protect himself from a shelf that just misses him and falls to land at his feet.

"Sam, please! There is no time!" Without asking anymore questions all four of them sprint down the hall and turn the corner towards the panic room. They see rubble start to fall from the ceiling and can hear things crashing to the floor, in other rooms. When they reach the panic room door, Dean and Sam struggle to get it open, together.

"Move away!" Jack's eyes glow yellow and he raises his hand. Sam and Dean part, just as Jack blasts the doors open. Both Jack and Sam run inside.

Dean starts to follow behind them when Cas grabs him by the arm and turns him around so they’re facing each other.

"Cas! What is all…" Castiel cuts Dean off by pulling at his shirt, and Dean falls into him. Their lips meet, and Castiel cradles the back of Dean’s head, with his hands. Castiel’s lips part open, slightly. Dean leans into the kiss and starts to run his hands up Castiel’s back. The alarms are going off, red lights are flashing, the bunker crashing down around them both, but Dean can’t hear or see any of it. When he opens his eyes, all he can see is bright blue, the purest of God’s angels, true happiness.. but they are full of tears. Castiel pulls away, but not before whispering… "I love you Dean." Dean starts to say Castiel’s name, but Cas pushes him violently into the panic room and slams the door. Dean crashes to the floor. It takes him a moment to realize what's just happened.

"Hey..Hey!!.." Dean stands up and tries to open the door, but it’s stuck. "No!!!" Sam and Jack run up to Dean.

"Where’s Cas? He can’t still be out there!?!" Dean is pounding at the door in agony. Jack's face pales as he finally realizes what's going on.

"NO! CASTIEL!!!..." Jack tries opening the door. When it doesn’t move for him, he stands back and raises his hand towards it, bracing himself. Dean is screaming Castiel’s name over and over again, as Sam tries to pull him away from the door. When it’s finally cleared, Jack blasts it open.

They all run out into the hallway. Castiel is gone. Sam tries to think of what to do next…and then the alarms stop sounding. The lights go back to normal and the walls stop shaking. The quiet would haunt Dean for the rest of his life. He's panicking as he looks desperately to his brother and Jack.

"Where is he? WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?!" They all search the halls and the bedrooms, thinking Cas may have looked for a place to take cover. Then they hear a wail come from the other room.

All three hurry to the bottom of the stairs, leading up to the front door. They all look up and see Castiel at the top of the railing, slumped down against the door, from the inside. In an attempt to lead the Shadow away from his family, Castiel had attempted to reach his car and soeed as far away from the bunker as he could, before Darkness enveloped him, forever. He never even made it outside. Dean runs to Castiel, knowing the truth before he even gets to him. 'NO!' he thinks. 'That’s not fair……that’s impossible…'

Dean reaches Castiel, to see Cas covered in what looks like black ink, and blood. But worse…an imprint of his torn and frayed angel wings, covering the walls of the bunker. Later, Dean would forbid Sam or Jack from ever removing them. Dean sobs and takes Castiel’s now dead body…hugging Cas close to him. In desperation, Dean starts to pray: "I’m not letting go this time. They’ll burn our bodies together. I’m not letting go. I’m not leaving you.."

Sam collapses at the foot of the stairs, broken.

..

Jack just stands there, miserable, hopeless. Understanding the situation completely…The Shadow. Castiel’s moment of happiness....He starts crying.

Sam somehow manages to get up, and goes to Jack. He tries comforting him, but Jack backs away and looks up at Sam, guiltily. Sam knows how much Jack and Castiel meant to one-another and he attempts to comfort Jack, who is shaking his head, disbelieving.

"Jack…I’m…I’m sorry…." Dean can be heard muttering prayers helplessly from above them both. "He loved you. He loved you so much." Jack is shaking his head. He takes another step further away from Sam. Finally deciding to go back on his word to Cas. To confess.

"Sam, there’s something I need to tell you. When you brought me back to life, Cas and I were in heaven…..Castiel….." His lips begin to tremble. "Castiel.." 

Dean can now be heard yelling Castiel’s name, as Cas lies dead in his arms. Begging, pleading, for one more chance at happiness…a chance to finally let Castiel into his heart….

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was written way in advance of seeing episode 15x11. Maybe a few weeks after 15x03 was released.


End file.
